


The town of Salem: 1692

by ATeenInAMidlifeCrisis



Series: The Mycraft family fiasco [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, No Smut, Other, Slavery, Swearing, Trans Character, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATeenInAMidlifeCrisis/pseuds/ATeenInAMidlifeCrisis
Summary: a missing person, a new girl in town, witch craft, a mystery box. and more!i hope to improve my writing skills with this tale of witches and romance, as we follow the Mycraft family bloodline.(note, this is not meant to be one hundred percent accurate of the Salem witch trials. nor of pagan beliefs.)





	The town of Salem: 1692

The cold wind blows through my fine hair, and wet mud cakes onto my back. The flowers of early spring tickles my nose and spices from a local market place burns the back of my palette.

I am Annette Blunderton, and that's all i know about myself and the place i am at.

Soon i peal myself off the wet ground. mud and leafs are tangled in my hair and clothing. To the east the market came into vision. My small heals squelch across the soft soil floors of the public common area. small magical presences sprinkled across the muggy land. The sights and smells blinding my senses. And then i see a Catholic woman in her spice shop, and a large magical presence. Basil, Bay Leaves, Chives, Cinnamon, Clove, Dill, Garlic, Ginger, Rosemary, and Thyme. But the one that sparked my curiosity was Mugwort, a herb used in scrying. Looking closer i could see more herbs with magical purposes.

how are all those spices so dry? how are all these spices here? how the Hell is she growing them??

it was obviously a magical phenomenon, which was something that was in my field of expertise. feeling a bit confident a went up to her shop to talk.

"_W__hy hello there._"

the tall Catholic woman looks down to me, and then gives me a warm smile. so warm, that if i was made of butter i would be in a puddle of yellow on the wet ground. becoming one with the mother earth, letting my liquefied fatty body clog up the nonexistent veins of the plants. god that is such a nice smile.

"_H__ello is there something you need miss, um?_"

"_Blunderton, you?_"

" _Smith, Eliza Smith."_

She gives out her first name? Interesting.

"_Well i can't help but notice that you have some strange,,, herbs. they seem to have some, magical uses. _"

her face goes into one of fear and shock, and with her voice filled with worry for my well being she speaks.

"_Oh dear me, you shouldn't say stuff like that in public. They might chuck you into a river!_ " 

I chuckle and look at her with a knowing glance.

" _Don't worry, i'm also a witch._"

and then her face went pale with fear, quickly grabbing her cross she exclaimed.

" _Your a witch?!_ "

as people start looking at us, i can feel my face go pale. mumbling men and women start looking around with fear and anger. soon people started grabbing at me and dragging me away. and as the mud cakes onto the dried mud onto my back. there is only one thought on my mind. 

well shit.

I'm Annette Blunderson, and i have monumentally fucked up. 

**Author's Note:**

> with the first chapter done i will try to figure out what to work out fr the second one.


End file.
